


Ride The Bull

by SweetKimchii



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Caning, D/s, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Punishment, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/SweetKimchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the sexual tales and exploits of Inquisitor Cadash and her lover Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ride the Bull

Celynn's head snapped up from the forms in her hand, wide eyes locking onto Iron Bull's. Her mouth opened to questioned the why or how he had gotten into her room, her paper's held awkwardly between her fingers, used as a makeshift barrier between the two. Ancestors, his body was something carved out of stone; from the tips of his horns to the soles of his feet. His muscles rippled beneath his skin as he moved, drawing her eyes to him on more than one occasion. She had made her attraction to him known, although without her speaking anyone with a working pair of eyes could see the dwarf was infatuated.Celynn could feel the heated blush begin to creep up her neck as her mind began to form conclusions as to why he was here.

 

She had been flirting awfully aggressively with him over the past few weeks and while she had presumed it had always been taken pleasantly maybe he was offended. Maybe he didn't like dwarves. Maybe he had just been playing nice because she was 'the boss', and technically she was paying him and the Chargers and staying pleasant always made these types of transactions easier. She could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest, her ears and face glowing. 

 

"So listen."

 

Celynn jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and the creak of her bed, eyes refocusing on him as she grasped her papers a bit tighter. She could barely hear the crinkle of the paper as it protested its abuse underneath her fingers, her nails beginning to tear lightly at the thin material.

 

"I've caught the hints", he continued, tipping his head towards her. "I get what you're saying. You want to ride the bull."

 

Celynn's arms dropped, surprised splayed on her features as he stood to full height and approached her, her eyes continuing to follow as he drew closer. The papers found themselves loosed from her hand and onto the floor as she tried to regain face, blinking several times before swallowing the pleased laughter that threatened to bubble up. Oh how pleasantly surprised she was at the fact that none of her assumptions were right and he was bringing this to her personally. 

 

"Can't say I blame you. But I'm not sure you know what you're asking for. Not sure if you're ready for it."

 

Celynn’s eyebrows shot up as she regained face, a smirk rising at his either implied arrogance or his deep knowledge of self. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared up at the name who was undoubtedly three times her size, broadcasting that she had no intention of backing down from this challenge.

 

"Oh I'm ready for it", she said, taking the moment to step forward and fill a bit of the space that had placed between the two of them. 

 

"See you say that but...", he shrugged his shoulders as he continued, looking down a on her. He was giving her enough time to either turn him away or really delve into this. "You really don't know what that means."

 

"Enough talking then, show me."

 

In one motion, Celynn found both her wrists held between his hands and her back pinned against the wall with Bull suddenly in the small bit of space they had left between them. A quiet gasp of arousal escaped her lips, her toes barely touching the floor. She could feel heat begin to swim through her; from her face, over her chest and down to her nethers. It suddenly felt like she was wearing way too many layers of clothing and she was going to burn alive if her current status was any indicator. 

 

Bull leaned in close, making a show of looking her body up then down before coming back to her eyes and backing away to alleviate any pressure she might be feeling otherwise. 

 

"Last chance..."

 

Her eyes narrowed at him slightly in one final challenge to him, tipping her chin up. Her body was screaming for her to take this chance, while her mind told her to not exude her desperation to him. 

 

"A little slower and a lot harder."

 

With the last note of full consent, Bull’s large hand slid underneath her ass and hoisted her against his body. Celynn quietly cursed, her back arching so she could feel the solidness of his chest against her, damning the fact that her hands weren’t able to explore. She tried to wriggle her wrists around, feeling his hold tighten marginally as he gave her a warning look. 

 

“Ah ah boss”, he chastised before dropping her onto the bed, her wrists still trapped between his hands. “No touching until I say.”

 

“Well that’s not exactly fair is--”

 

Celynn’s breath caught in her throat, her snarky response lost as she felt Bull’s free hand trace her body through her clothes. Bull sat to the side of her, his eye watching her reactions with quiet intrigue and study. His fingers moved at a tortuously slow pace from her full outer thigh, to her rounded hips, over her side and to the outer edge of her breast. She could feel the warmth of his palm and fingers bleed through her clothes, seeping into her skin and slowly working the tension in her muscles away. Celynn’s eyes slipped shut as Iron Bull continued to work his magic, a warm groan of pleasure rumbling in her throat. 

 

“You still with me boss?”

 

Celynn’s eyes lazily opened as she looked up at him, her head nodding languidly. She had to admit that she was surprised; the Qunari seemed focus on getting her relaxed and comfortable before diving in.

 

“Good”, he rumbled, his deep voice sending a small shockwave through her, pinning her with a look. Celynn's quirked an eyebrow at him, deciding to listen to him for the moment and see where this might go. Bull released her hands, eye still locked with hers as he brushed his hand over her cheek and gently over her breast. Celynn’s back arched towards his touch, pushing herself back down as she felt his fingers begin to clumsily fumble at the shirt’s clasps. 

 

Her heart was beating a mile a minute; anxious anticipation making her squirm beneath his touch. She was ready for this, excited beyond all measure, but she had to admit that she was nervous. Bedding a new lover, learning their techniques, their bodies, what turned them on or off. It was an interactive learning experience that they may stumble over but it was more than worth it. Just as Bull was learning these damned outfits that Josephine had insisted upon were not as easy to get out of as they looked. She began to move her hands from where Bull had previously pinned them, only to squeak as Bull grunted at her and looked her over again. 

 

“No touching”, Bull warned, his hands still trying to push and pull at the damned hook that wouldn’t give way no matter how carefully he bunched the fabric together. 

 

“Really”, Celynn huffed out, the dwarf mumbling indignantly as she began to squirm. “Do I have to ask permission to get my own clothes off?”

 

“Yes.” Bull’s answer was frank and stopped Celynn’s sarcastic complaints in their tracks. “Sometimes you just need to lay back and listen to someone else instead of always trying to be the boss. Let someone else take charge for a bit. But...if you would like to help, all you need to do is ask.”

 

Celynn was stumped as she stared at him, the smirk that had grown on his lips at her bewilderment only adding to her loss of words. As of late, asking for things had not been within her skill set. Demand, yes. Order, of course. Threaten, maybe once or twice. But actually asking for something she wanted had fallen to the wayside as soon as she had been announced as the Inquisitor. Hell, maybe as far back as the months she had been referred to as the Herald. And allowing someone else to take charge beyond the behind-the-scenes running of her advisors was practically unthinkable. But here Bull was, offering the chance and the only thing she needed to do was ask.

 

“Fine”, she sighed, her fists clenching and unclenching nervously. “Can I help please?”

 

“Good job”, Bull answered, nodding and motioning for her to handle the rest. He had only managed to get three of the clasps apart, the rest staring at him mockingly. “Someone really ought to tell Josie that these need to go, too damned hard to get off.”

 

Celynn didn’t know why but the words ‘good job’ had never sounded more erotic, her thighs clenching as she exhaled. She needed to regain a bit of her composure, her hands shaking in anticipation as they undid clasp after clasp. She pushed the light golden shirt off from her body, feeling like a small weight had been dropped from her body, antsy to get the rest of it off. Her fingers were moving to the hem of her undershirt, tugging it quickly from the hem of her pants, only to to be stopped by Bull’s hands around her wrist. Celynn froze, her eyes twisting to look up at Bull, licking her full lips and swallowing as he made it clear that she was to stop. She managed to hold back a sigh of frustration as she let her hands to the side and handed the reins over to Bull yet again. Her sigh however was quickly pushed out with another tone, a surprised moan being wrenched from her lips as Bull’s hands dove underneath the undershirt. His hands and fingers massaged her heated flesh, working over her waist and to her breasts, kneading them appreciatively for a moment before moving back down and pulling the shirt over her head. 

 

With nothing but pants and her small clothes between them, Iron Bull took a moment to drink her in. Her breasts were full, bigger than her armor or the formal clothes she wore in the Skyhold would imply; her nipples small and hard, pressing needily through the fabric. Her waist dipped in slightly before giving way to rounded hips and the hidden wonders that those pants hid. Her body was supple, robust; a healthy layer of fat covering her stomach, thighs, hips, and definitely her arse. Every inch of the tawny skin he had managed to get his hands on thus far had been softer than silk, it obvious the dwarven women took good care of herself. As would he.

 

In a heartbeat, Bull pressed a bruising kiss against Celynn’s full lips, surprising the smaller woman before eliciting a low moan in her throat as the kiss continued. His arm kept him propped up over her, his other hand committing her body to tactile memory. His fingers returned to her breast, cupping the full mound in his palm, massaging the supple flesh before rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger gently. White hot electricity shot through Celynn, a loud moan of appreciation filling her bed chambers, as she rolled her hips towards him. Celynn fisted the comforter on the bed as Bull pulled her cotton brassiere from her body and resumed his assault, switching between either breast and doting attention on both. Needy, breathless groans and whimpers echoed off the stone of her chambers, increasing as Bull’s mouth replaced his fingers, his fingers trailing south. 

 

Through small clothes and pants she could feel Bull’s hand nudge her thighs apart, cupping her covered nethers. Celynn’s breath stopped as he pressed against her aching sex before he began to gently massage the area with his full palm. Her womanhood screamed for direct contact, a cry of distress leaving her lips as he pulled her hand back when she tried to push herself into his hand. She believed that sex between the two would have been heated, hot and fast but never a slow, methodical torture session meant to drive her to the brink. As his hand stoked the fires of her body hotter and hotter she felt herself snap, responding even further to his system.

 

“Please Bull!”

 

Her own voice surprised her, desperation drawing pleas from her lips. 

 

“Please no more teasing”, she gasped out, clenching her thighs together and feeling the wetness that was on them. “Please? You...You’re driving me mad.”

 

Celynn was awarded with a deep, throaty chuckle, the larger man pushing himself off of the bed with a grunt 

 

“That’s all I was waiting for.”

 

Celynn shivered at the suggestive laugh in his voice, watching as he undid belts and buttons; pulling off shoulder braces, back support and weapons scabbard. Her heart began to drum in her chest as she watched accessory after accessory hit the ground, unable to tear her eyes away as he got to his pants. She could already see through the fabric that he was hard, pressing against the fabric but her mind demanded the satisfaction of seeing him as bared to her as she was to him. With one last chuckle at her enthrallment, Bull dropped his pants, the baggy fabric pooling at his ankles before he stepped out of it. 

 

“Woah…”

 

Momentary shock left Celynn staring, mouth slightly parting and closing as she tried to find any other words. He wore absolutely no small clothes beneath his pants, his shaft bouncing slightly as it was freed from its confinement. He was definitely a big man all around, there being not an inch of him that proved otherwise. His thighs and calves were thick, muscle and fat mingling to create a delicious frame for his shaft. It was thick and slightly lighter than his chest might’ve implied; sparse black hair covering the area right above his shaft. She was in no way deluded in the belief that his whole shaft could fit inside of her, but damned if she wasn’t going to have some. 

 

“I take it you like what you see boss”, Bull answered, taking a small step, his shaft swinging as he twisted his hips, playfully.

 

“Oh very much”, Celynn answered in a small pant, her eyes following his shaft before moving back up to him. Her body was still buzzing in arousal but her mind was beginning to speed up again, in small increments. “But the better question is what you’re doing over there, instead of here?”

 

She was awarded another throaty chuckle as he trapped her body beneath his, his hands and knees on either side of her, his mouth upon hers once again. She moaned against his lips as the kiss began to grow in passion, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip before his teeth trapped hers. His grunt against her lips was met with a moan; her hands breaking their mental trap and pressing against his chest. Bull paused for the moment, breaking off the kiss and panting softly against her skin, staring down inquisitively at the smaller woman.

 

“I wasn’t kidding”, she said, words hushed and warm against his lips, kissing him briefly between words. “I need you now Bull. Please?”

 

She punctuated her please with another bite to his bottom lip, earning a growl from the Qunari. He pushed himself up, moving over the dwarf for something just out of her line of sight, falling to the right of her as he returned. In his hand he held a corked bottle of viscous, clear liquid; a lubricated salve that Celynn had seen various times in her travels before all this. Excitement fluttered in her chest again, her pants now the only obstacle between her and the sweet prize of Bull inside of her. Celynn’s hand trailed down his chest before hooking into the waistband of her pants, fumbling hastily with the clasp there. As the hook gave way, Celynn gave a small grunt of success, pulling the zipper down, only to have Bull pull her hand away. An indignant pout made her bottom lip stick out as she glared at the man, a meaningful smirk placed on his lips. 

 

“Forgetting something boss”, he asked, gently massaging her trapped wrist with his fingers. She breathed in sharply as he pressed several small kisses against her palm, his face patient as he stared at the woman.

 

Celynn stared at him in confusion, blinking once, twice, before realization dawned on her. He had allowed her to get away with only touching his chest, but she still had to ask to assist in disrobing herself. A small part of her was annoyed that he was insistent on sticking to these rules, especially when they were so close to rutting. But a growing part of her was finding these rules and his orders alluring; her mind and body aching for them. 

 

“Can I please take these pants off”, she asked, wriggling her fingers in his gentle hold. 

 

“That’s better”, he murmured, pressing a quick, hard kiss to her palm before releasing her hand. 

 

Celynn’s hand clenched where his lips had touched, tingles stretching through her hand, down her arm and to her chest. Ancestors, he was good, too good. Her fingers quickly pushed her pants down her hips as she wiggled underneath of him, Bull giving her enough room to get everything off without touching her. Celynn breathed a sigh of relief as her pants and small clothes were divested of her body, sparing a rare shy glance at Bull as he took her full visage in. 

 

Bull gave a low whistle as his cock throbbed, it his turn to lick his lips as he stared at the delicious woman beneath him. Her hips were wide, rounded and gave way to full thighs that he mentally planned to cover in love bites. Her calves gave way to feet smaller than he thought shouldn’t be possible for a warrior that commanded such a large hammer. He allowed his hand to drift over her thick thighs before nudging them apart gently, so that he could see all of her. Her felt the sudden tension in her thighs, glancing up at the dark redhead and receiving a quick, embarrassed nod for him to keep going. The lips of her sex were full, even more so by arousal. Wetness still clung to her thighs and womanhood, the very light scent of her lust intoxicating him. He earned a surprised squeal as his finger swiped over some on her thigh and brought it to his mouth, rumbling approval in his chest. 

 

“Bull…”

 

Bull’s eye trailed back to her face, the needy look on it sending a small surge of pride through him. He stroked her face lightly before reaching over her head and grabbing the bottle of liquid. Uncorking it, he poured until it filled his palm halfway; reaching down and slowly coating his shaft with it. Celynn’s stared as he stroked his cock methodically, twisting his hand and making sure it was thoroughly covered in the lubricant. Licking her lips slowly, she could feel her womanhood clench in anticipation. Bull pulled his hand away, fingers still coated in a thin layer of the thick liquid. 

 

“Fuck”, Celynn squeaked as Bull’s fingers stroked at her slit before very gently pressing at her entrance. Her breath picked up as he gently covered her entrance with the lube before pressing inside of her. Her silken wetness squeezed his finger tightly, her soft pants and moans returning as he slowly prepared her for him. His thumb rolled over her clit in small circles as one finger turned to two, Celynn’s hands wrapped around his wrist and pressing him impossibly closer. A piteous whimper fell from her lips as he pulled his hand away, making a show of licking her wetness from his fingers and palm before advancing over her. 

 

Bull moved slowly, carefully as he pressed his shaft to her entrance, holding himself there for a few seconds before inching slowly into her. He watched Celynn’s face closely, listening to every sharp inhale and low moan that left her throat, his concentration drowning out his own quiet pants. Slowly, they began to work a rhythm, working himself half an inch in before pulling out and pushing a bit further each time. Celynn’s hands gently clawed at his chest as he continued, her hips rocking to meet his steady pace. Ancestors, she had never imagined that she could be so full, the last push putting him little over halfway inside of her. Celynn’s head tipped back as her fist balled against his chest as she got used to the size of him, listening to the sound of his soft, controlled breaths. 

 

Bull studied Celynn’s face before he began to move; her full lips parted, flushed face making her facial tattoos stand out even more. Her eyes were shut, and her hair was beginning to come loose from the twisted braid she had placed them in. Bull’s hand trailed downward, lightly stroking the side of her face, his thumb running over her lips. Celynn lightly nipped at his thumb, eyes peeking open to stare back up at him. 

 

“Ready?”

 

His voice was huskier, deeper, another surge of pleasure making her squeeze around him. She wondered if his voice would be enough to drive her over the edge by itself, dashing her thoughts as he gave an inquisitive hum.

 

“Yes, ancestors yes.”

 

Bull moved down to his forearms, barely holding himself over her body. Celynn’s hands moved from his chest to his shoulders, her fingers gently pressing against muscle as he began to pull out and thrust back in. Tilting her head upwards, Celynn pressed gentle kisses and nips against his collarbone, trying to quiet her growing moans. Bull’s pants and grunts vibrated against her lips, her breasts bouncing as he filled her then pulled back, nipples brushing against his heated, scarred skin. Their moans and gasps, sighs and whimpers echoed off of the stone, the bed creaking slightly at the abused weight it was holding up. Bull pulled himself off of her, still buried inside of her womanhood. Sitting back on his knees, Bull held onto Celynn’s hips and ass, lifting her bottom half off of the bed. Celynn gave a quiet squeak of protest, this position leaving her absolutely no leverage and instead at his full mercy. With thrusts picking up once again, however, her protest fell to the wayside as Bull began to push her closer and closer to her brink. His right hand moved from underneath her arse and rested on top of her mound, his eye watching as he moved in and out of her, his large thumb beginning to roll her clit around once again. 

 

Celynn’s body bucked against his, the feeling of fingers other than her own sparking an entire new fire within her loins. Her moans started to grow to desperate whimpers as he continued to send quake after quake of pleasure through her body. Her hand found her breasts, quickly rolling and pinching her nipple between her fingers as she felt herself get closer and closer to release. Until he stopped. Celynn cried out in pure frustration, staring at Bull as if he had gone mad as he maintained his harder pace. The smirk that slid onto his lips mocked her orgasm, cruelly denied it as he leaned forward slightly, his eye boring into hers. 

 

“Ask for release.”

 

Celynn felt breathless, her eyes growing side as he began to move a bit faster and harder inside of her, keeping her right on the brink of orgasm, but not allowing her over. 

 

“Please Bull”, she begged, hesitation completely lost as she felt the tell-tale tingle begin to start in her thighs and groin. “Please, please let me come.”

 

Bull’s thumb quickly began to roll around her clit, his pace fast and pressure hard, her breath coming out in smaller, stunned pants. Her eyes tried to stay focused on Bull’s face, on the furrowing of his brow and how his moans came out as low gruff growl-like sounds. She was becoming engulfed by the feeling of pleasure, her legs wrapping around him as best they could, back arching further off of the bed. Her hips moved unsteadily to meet him, feeling her muscles beginning to tense up as she tried to ride him till she went over the edge. Pure white light blinded her for a moment, stealing her breath before a loud scream of pleasure left her lips. She writhed against his touch as he continued teasing her clit with gentle flicks, his own thrusts becoming slightly disjointed as she squeezed tightly about him. She continued to buck against him, only stopped by his fingers holding onto her hips bruisingly tight. He quickly pulled out of Celynn, his hand wrapping tight around his shaft and giving it several pumps before his fist was covered in his seed. Celynn groaned lowly at the sudden emptiness she felt without him inside of her, watching Bull as he cleaned his hand with a cloth from his pile of clothes. He dropped himself down next to her, pulling her naked body flush against his torso. Celynn’s sleepy, sex-addled mind tried to find the words to say to Bull, her blinks slow and heavy. 

 

“Sleep boss”, Bull ordered, his hand gently moving up and down her hip. “Rest. We’ll talk in the morning.”

 

Celynn tried to fight it, tried to form some words in her mind before giving into the Bull’s orders.

 

“Mmmnight”, Celynn hummed out softly, snuggling back against him, allowing sleep to take completely over. 

 

“Night boss.”

 

It took a few moments of watching her sleep before he himself joined her in unconsciousness, he in the dreams and her in relaxation.


	2. Tangled up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celynn and Iron Bull decide to embark upon their first adventure with bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you to everyone who read and gave kudos! I really appreciate all of your kind words and the fact that you found my story acceptable. Thank you so much!  
> Now these drabbles are taking place over the entire span of the game and there is no specific timeline that I’m following. Some will take place at the beginning like the previous chapter, while others may take place later, like this chapter. But I will try and provide you all with a great story and look forward to any further comments or critiques!
> 
> AN: Celynn is pronounced Kel-len, think Helen with a K

The Iron Bull appreciated the new boots that Celynn had gotten fashioned for her by the smithy. Beautiful red-brown phoenix leather with drakestone built into the heel and the tips for extra balance with close combat situations. The were solid, sturdy but also loud as all hell whenever she ran on stone or wood. Celynn had completely loss all of the miniscule stealth she had in the boots, something she insisted wearing even in Skyhold because she said they were ‘damned comfortable’. Still, Celynn had laughed off any of Bull’s teasing over her choice of footwear, explaining that is why she became a warrior and not a rogue. 

 

The loud thudding of boots on wooden stairs only supported that notion, Celynn turning hard into her own room and grinning wide as her eyes landed upon Bull. His back was turned to her as he fiddled with something on her desk. Bull had begun to spend more and more time in her room with her when she was free, splitting his time between the tavern, the training yard and their little sanctuary. The former Carta member absolutely adored the fact that she felt like someone was always waiting for her, not out of need but of want. And they had been showing how much they wanted each other over the past few weeks. Bull was awakening things in her that she didn’t know she had, letting her experience things she was becoming quickly enthralled with. Shaking her head, though, her attentions came back to the distracted man in front of her. Celynn giggled softly as she began to ‘quietly’ tiptoe towards him, mischievous intent written all over her features. She was only a foot away from him, fingers wiggling as she planned to attack his surprisingly tickling sides. 

 

"You have to be much quieter than that, boss."

 

Celynn's scream was short and high-pitched, falling on her rear as Bull laughed at her. Turning and looking down at Celynn only made him laugh harder as he offered his hand to the fallen woman. She had a pout on her face, her bottom lip poked out and her brow furrowed as she glared up at him, face red with embarrassment. 

 

"Oh laugh it up you giant arse", she scoffed out, taking his hand and rubbing her ass with the other. "My name’s The Iron Bull and I am a spy and nothing can surprise me blah blah blah. One day I am going to get you, I swear on it.” 

 

“Is that before or after Sera become a Chantry sister?”

Bull pulled Celynn up effortlessly only to receive a quick backhanded slap to his chest. Bull bent down to look at her petulant expression closer before kissing her briefly on the lips. Pulling back he could see the war of expression on her face as she tried to ‘stay upset’ with him only to have it dissolve into a simper. She’d only admit it to herself, but Bull knew how to make her insides twist up like she wasn’t but a young girl again. Nibbling on her bottom lip gently, her attention was drawn back to what she had first walked in on, slowly beginning to look around Bull to see what was on the desk. 

“So what were ya working on”, she asked, tiptoeing around him only to be stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyebrow arched up curiously, as Bull motioned for her to take a seat on the newest poster bed that Josephine had ordered for her. This routine was nothing new, Bull often taking the time to explain what they might be doing and gauging if she was in the mood to play. He’d reiterate their safeword, reassure her once again before getting down to the actual acts. Crossing her legs, Celynn placed her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in the palms of her hands, playing the very attentive listener. 

“So I thought we’d try something new, boss”, Bull stated, leaning back on her desk casually, careful not to put too much weight on it. “How about getting a little tied up?”

“That’s new”, Celynn questioned with a snort of laughter. “We’ve been getting ‘tied up’ since we started all this, Bull.”

It was true. Bull enjoyed binding her hands at times, usually when she wore a ribbon about her waist to accent her newest batch of casualwear. He said it was something about pulling them off and watching her shirt fall open or her hair drop that did something to him. 

“I’m not talking about those pretty ribbons you like to wear in your hair, boss”, Bull countered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “But those might be a nice addition...no no, I mean actual rope.”

He chuckled at Celynn’s blank-faced stare before continuing.

“You see I’ve picked up a few tricks here and there”, he continued, moving his hands slowly to emphasize his point. “Being a Ben-Hassrath gives you the advantage to learn many, many things. Now, the Ben-Hassrath use rope binding techniques with those who are...less than willing to return to the Qun. Non-lethal but not exactly something you’d want to pull on your lover, but the knots hold damn well. The Orlesians, however, have this style of ribbon tying and it’s pretty as hell. Pushes up the breasts, accentuates the ass, shows off the waist.”

Bull trailed off slightly as his mind wandered, a low growling hum of satisfaction reverberating from his chest. Celynn admired him for a moment, especially when he fantasized about thing. He wasn’t shy in his likes or dislikes, had no problem sharing things that turned him on or caught his eyes. His absolute honesty was refreshing. No tiptoeing, no white lies hidden under overwhelming concern, no jolly bullshit. A quiet giggle drew his attention back to her as he cleared his throat and focused in on her again. 

“Yes well”, he answered again, smirking slightly. “Ribbons, while pretty, don’t quite do the job like rope might. So, I mashed them together and came up with this fun, little style. The beauty of those pompous Orlesians with the tried and true steadiness of Ben-Hassrath training. The only question I have is if you’re ready for a challenge, Red?”

Bull reached back and held up the rope that he intended to use; the pale hemp standing out harshly against his skin. The ropes were shy of a quarter inch thick and coiled up several times into nice, loose yet organized bundles. Unlike the harsh, prickled rope that the builders often used to hoist stone and wood to different levels; this rope looked as if it had been smoothed and shined, the slightest gleam coming off of it. Nibbling gently on her bottom lip, curiosity making her stomach flutter anxiously. She loved the slightly feeling of helplessness that came when she lost the use of her hands, the fact that Bull could pull lightly on the ropes to remind her that she was to submit to his will, if only in this room. Her eyes slipped closed as she imagined the feeling of powerlessness and submission moving down from her hands and encompassing her entire body. Her tongue darted out, licking her full lips hungrily as she felt a wave of heat take over her body. 

“Let's do it.”

Celynn’s eyes opened as she spoke those words, a burst of happiness surging through her at the look of pride that crossed Bull’s face. 

“Well”, Bull stated as he crossed the room, taking her face in his hands and kneeling to her level. “Let’s get started then. Our word is still ‘katoh’.”

Bull pressed one quick kiss against her lips, followed by one from her then a harder meeting of their lips. They fought for dominance, Celynn only giving in when Bull’s hand found it’s way into her hair and pulled, the moan forced from her lips meeting his breathy snicker. His hands lingered on her face, thumbs caressing her full cheeks and temples, his eye boring into hers. His smoldering gaze locked her in place; their little dance beginning as she felt her mind began to defer to him, he moving into place and beginning to lead. Celynn’s chest began to rise and fall quicker as Bull’s hands left her face and gently smoothed down her shoulders, and beginning to undo the belted waist cincher she wore. 

She hadn’t worn the ‘pajama suit’ in a few weeks, instead choosing outfits that she had Josephine custom order for her. Dresses, comfortable slacks and shirts, ribbons, waist cinchers. Bull greatly appreciated the change in wardrobe; easier to take off and more complimenting to her frame and appearance than those drab pajamas. 

Celynn let out a soft sigh as the waist cincher fell open, Bull’s fingers quickly moving down the buttons of her white dress shirt. Bull pushed the shirt off of her shoulders, their eyes still locked as Bull dropped the shirt off to the side. A low moan left Celynn’s lips as Bull pushed her simple brassiere from her body, his thumbs teasing her nipples till they were hard before moving on. Bull placed another chaste kiss against Celynn’s lips before pulling her up and moving to the simple, brown slacks on her waist. Pulling them down, he twisted his head and gave a playful nibble to the silvery-tan stretch marks that marked her full thighs and hips, earning a playful giggle from the small dwarf. His fingers pulled and undid the strings of her boots, loosening them and pulling them off one by one. Soon, she was just left in her underwear, Bull’s eye lingering to admire her body.

“Damn”, he grunted as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips. “I will never get used to how sexy you are, Cel.”

Placing a hand on her hip Celynn did a small spin for him, no shyness lingering in her movements. 

“All for you, big guy”, she teased, heart fluttering at the aroused look that passed over his features. 

“Oh I know boss”, he hummed before moving back to retrieve his ropes. “And don’t worry. I plan to use it all night long.” 

Turning around, Bull gently began to undo the ropes, unraveling them to their full length before doubling the ropes over. Placing one of the bundles down, Iron Bull approached her, before pointing at the bed. 

“I want you to get on the bed and kneel.”

Celynn shivered at the authoritative tone in his voice, shivering as a quick wave of heat washed over her. Climbing onto the bed, she kneeled before him, hands resting on her knees as she awaited further instruction. 

“Alright now. Turn and put your arms behind your back.”

Celynn followed his instructions, turning and crossing her wrists behind her back and sitting back on her feet, biting back a soft sign of excitement as Bull grabbed her wrist. His thumbs lightly kneaded and massaged the flesh; his calloused fingertips a delightful difference to her soft skin. One of his hands left her only to be quickly replaced by rope. His ties were quick and sturdy, Bull pulling just right enough so his protege couldn't get away but still had healthy circulation in her limbs. Celynn tried the restraints, gently trying to tug her wrists apart and receiving barely any give way. Letting out a slow breath, Celynn rocked herself side to side slightly, her thighs clenching slightly in pleasure. 

“I want you to keep your eyes closed”, Iron Bull told her as he continued, taking a moment to graze her slightly pudgy stomach. “It will be a nice surprise for you.”

“Alright”, Celynn murmured softly, her eyes slowly closing as she allowed him to do his work, chin dropping against her chest. 

As Bull did his work, he moved her as needed, lifting her arm or repositioning her leg when needed. She felt the ropes become a makeshift brassiere, her breasts bounded at the top and right underneath their fullness. He took a moment to tease each of her breasts, twisting her nipple and chuckling at her whimpered moan. Celynn’s chest began to rise and fall, not fast but in a steady rhythm as she felt more and more of her body covered by the ropes, more of herself bound for him. Soon she had a makeshift corset made of rope, an intricate pattern of intertwined knots and lengths that kept her hands bound and her body hugged tight. Bull continued with his second length of rope, focusing on her lower body; making ties about her hips before tying her thighs and calves together, keeping her legs spread apart. Ropes came up and about her hips and just underneath her ass, making the full flesh seem more prominent. 

Celynn’s mind was working swiftly, thought after thought filling her mind as she felt the rope hug her body. She felt more bared to him than she thought was possible, especially since he had already seen every inch of her body. Each time they were together, he managed to revive thoughts in her she thought were long since gone or forgotten, itches that she didn’t know how desperately she needed to have scratched. Bull had looked into her and played not only the gentle lover that she craved but the rough dominant that she had been too afraid to admit she needed. 

She could try and rationalize it and say that it was all his doing and her want to please but she knew; she had the ability to end this at any time and yet she hadn’t. She wanted him to do these things to her; bite her, spank her, pull her hair, even bind her with ropes. He never did anything without her permission and she was never afraid to give it. Because deep inside; beyond the Divine Inquisitor, beyond the Herald of Andraste, beyond the member of the Carta, she was Celynn. She was a woman who craved depravity, perversion. She craved love and care shown in actions instead of cheap words. She begged for someone to show her one without neglecting the other.

So here she was, with ropes nipping lightly into her skin, her legs spread apart and small clothes soaked with her wetness. Her chest was falling faster now, her lip pulled between her lips as she felt her mind begin to cloud, her eyes still shut tight as he had ordered. The world was comprised of nothing but the darkness that her eyes had brought, the tightness of the rope on her body and the unbearable warmth that spread. 

“Celynn.”

Her entire body jumped as Iron Bull’s voice suddenly invaded her daze, her head shooting up before dipping down, her eyes still tightly wrenched shut. She had been given an order and was unwilling to disobey it. She felt Bull’s fingers gently grab her chin and lift it upwards. 

“Open your eyes for me, Celynn.”

Celynn melted into his touch, torso leaning forward and pressing against his hand as her eyes slowly open. Spots danced in them as she focused and she was greeted by Bull staring down at her. He could see the large eyes were swimming; pupil dilated with black fighting hazel-brown for dominance. With several languid blinks, they focused heavily on him, shutting out the rest of the world. Bull had seen this before in other lovers; falling into the depth of submission. Pain often became dulled while pleasure skyrocketed; leaving the person submitting open to injury in their state. But Bull knew when he would have to pull back, how to safely bring her down from the high. For now, however, he would continue to encourage it. 

“You needed this huh boss”, he questioned rhetorically, his thumb running lightly over her bottom lip as he spoke. Her lips quickly, unconsciously placed a kiss on them, a warm sigh following after. “You’re always playing such a good girl but I knew I saw something in you. You’re a naughty girl aren’t you?”

Celynn’s eyes opened a fraction wider as he held her gaze, a burning blush overtaking her cheeks as her body shivered. His words tumbled around in her mind, searing their mark into every place it touched. 

“Tied up like a pretty little Wintersend present”, he murmured, his free hand travelling over her skin and the ropes. His fingers gently grazed over her nipples before rubbing her through her small clothes. “And soaking wet.”

The jolt of electricity that followed his touch made her scream out; not in pain but in surprised arousal. Her nipples ached as he teased and flicked them and her womanhood screamed in agony at the lack of contact. 

“But words are cheap Cel”, Bull said, stepping back as Celynn mourned the loss of his touch. “Why don’t I show you, hm? Close your eyes.”

Celynn’s eyes shut as soon as the words left his lips, her breath catching in her throat as she strained to listen to Bull. Her arousal addled brain tried as it might but found itself slipping back inwards rather than outward. She was a bad girl; naughty, perverted, lewd, amative. Deep down inside, she had always known. At her core she knew, she had always known. But he was pulling this out of her, supporting this perversion, supporting her. She depended upon him, needed him. Celynn felt the bed shift slightly, Bull’s hands on her shoulders as he settled on the bed with her placed between his legs. She could feel his hardness on her back; his pants and small clothes removed while she wasn’t looking. His hands continued to run up and down her body slowly, low moans echoing his contact. His fingers moved quickly over skin, gently massaging her hips and thighs and ass, sending more and more shivers throughout her entire frame.

“Open your eyes.”

Celynn blinked a few time as her eyes readjusted to the light once again, Bull’s fingers moving to her loins and massaging gently. Celynn was greeted by her doppelganger; its eyes were half-lidded, eyes a deep mossy-brown in color. Her full lips were parted, rosy-pink petals constantly opening as gasps barely reached her ears. The black tattoos that covered her tawny face stood out brightly against the blush that was threatening to overtake her face. Thick deep auburn curls had escaped the long French braid and clung to her face. Celynn continued to look her doppelganger over, moaning lowly as she saw how its body was bared. The hemp colored ropes contrasted beautifully against her skin, accenting every single one of the curves that was on her body. Its back was straight, breasts out. Her torso dipped in beautifully at the waist as the ropes pressed in before it flared out where the ropes stopped. The ropes about her hips pressed in just enough so that they appeared fuller, rounder. The thighs spread apart gave the look of pure wanton abandon, exposed and open for Celynn to watch. The double squealed as her small clothes were torn from her and her body was completely bared.

“Celynn?”

Celynn’s head tilted upwards and away from the double, Bull looking down at her with a knowing smile on his lips.

“That’s you.”

Celynn felt her heartbeat speed up as her eyes came back down and realize that he had placed the large mirror from the corner in front of her. That was her in the mirror, body molded by the ropes to look even more sensual that it normally was, whose face was twisted into such erotic, needy expressions.

“You see what kind of girl you really are”, he said softly, her entire body leaning back into his.

Celynn’s voice came back in a choked whimper, the shock to her system having shut it off.

“Please”, she whimpered softly, her eyes never looking away from her visage. The wetness that clung to her glistened in the mirror, her womanhood throbbing with each breath, each heartbeat as her mind tried to wrap around what was happening. “Please.”

Bull didn’t push, knowing fully what she meant as she begged for him. His hands moved between the ropes that held her thighs and calves together, lifting her up and carefully beginning to lower her onto his throbbing shaft. Bull’s placed one of his arms around her waist to stabilize, the other hand squeezing and pulling at her full breasts. Celynn’s eyes didn’t leave the mirror even as small orgasms began to overtake her, her body completely leaning back against Bull’s as he continued to pound into her. Bull’s grunts and moans drifted into her ears, making her squeeze even tighter about him, his low whispers of ‘good job, good girl’ making her mind reach a state of near euphoria. As Bull came, he pulled out but kept her body tight against his, his seed coating her thighs as they both panted.

Bull’s fingers began to gently pull the slipknots on the ropes; untangling and gently pulling the rope undone from her body. His hands slowly massaged her limbs as they returned to more natural positions, petting her head and stroking her face lightly.

“You did good Cel”, he murmured against her as he pulled the last of the ropes away. “Better than I expected of your first time.

Celynn’s body was limp against his as he worked, continuing to massage blood into the rest of her limbs. She twisted her body to the side and fully into his lap, her arms wrapped tight around one of his. He continued to lightly stroke her body, her face, her hair before he lifted her up. Celynn's face pressed to his chest, his warmth chasing away shivers that threatened to overtake her. 

Her mind still felt delightfully numb, taking each moment in to process everything that was going on. The large cast iron tub in the corner of her room was half-filled with water, Bull placing her down on the chaise that he had pulled there earlier that evening. Celynn nuzzled her face further into the cushion, her eyes watching lazily as Bull picked up the large black kettle from over the fire and bring it to the tub. Her eyes followed as his arm stirred the tub and mixed the near boiling water with the cold water that had been brought in earlier that evening. 

"Ahh there we go", Bull hummed before standing and putting the kettle to the side. "Perfect."

Picking her up for a moment, Bull slowly lowered Celynn into the tub, his arm held tight about her as he dropped to his knee alongside the large basin. Celynn felt her body melt in the slightest too warm water, almost purring as the sweet scent of lavender and rose oils rising with the steam. Bull was quiet as he bathed her, a relaxing silence falling over them, only interrupted by the occasional splash of water. His hands had learned the curves of her body like gospel; knowing how to both relax or arouse, find weakness or build strength. His fingers worked tediously as he bathed her, gently reawakening her from the space she had been in. 

Bit by bit Celynn felt her mind become a little sharper, the sounds becoming marginally louder and the world seeping back in. Her hand caught Bull's as he made another pass at her shoulders, pulling it to her lips and placing a few kisses against the wet skin. 

"Thank you Bull", she mumbled against his palm between tender kisses. "That was...spectacular."

"I'm glad you liked it", he muttered back, pulling his hand back and pulling her out and onto his lap. "You're one tough son of a Nug, boss. Never failed to impress." 

"Oh that's what every girl always wants to hear", Celynn teased playfully, a smirk gracing her lips. "But how about this line? Sleep with me Bull?"

Bull's laugh rumbled against her sidee growing as he carefully stood and headed to their bed. 

"Thought you'd never ask, boss. Thought you'd never ask."


	3. Oral Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks sorry for the long break in between this chapter and the last two! Upsides, I'm working on three different chapters at the same time so I will be be uploading a lot more updates a lot closer together! This one is a little shorter than the others but it's a teaser for things coming!
> 
> I want to personally say thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this story I really appreciate it and I'm really glad you like it! Thank you so much and enjoy!

“You know Red…”

 

The rich baritone of Bull’s voice poured over her thick like honey, drawing a slow shiver down her spine. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his, her eyebrow quirking up slightly as she stared over his belly.

 

“No matter how long you stare, it’s not going to turn into dinner.”

 

Bull snorted slightly as he watched Celynn’s dark hazel eyes roll and her nose scrunch up, barely flinching as she gently back handed his thigh. Both of them laid naked on their bed, Celynn positioned between his thick thighs, her head resting lightly on the left. Bull could see the halo of her thick auburn curls that hid her face from him, but he could feel her gaze upon him. Celynn’s eyes stared at his flaccid member, humming softly as she studied him. Bull fell underneath the umbrella of being a shower instead of a grower, his flaccid member barely falling to half his erect size. Bull often teased that he taped it to the side of his leg, but Celynn knew (or at least thought) that it was nothing more than a joke. Licking her lips, Celynn’s fingertips gently danced up the tip of his shaft, a smile growing on her lips as it twitched beneath her feather light touches.

 

Her breath was warm against his dick and thighs, her fingertips dancing down  lightly against the fullness of his sac. Pulling his balls into her hand, she gently bounced them in her palm, her head tilting as she placed a soft kiss against the middle of his hardness. Bull’s sac was nothing but impressive to Celynn; a slightly deeper grey than his thighs and large enough to fill her entire palm. She could squeeze and pull and massage and draw moans and grunts and hums from him. Celynn pressed a harder kiss against his member, her hand lightly squeezing him as her thumb gently ran over the sac. Her eyes lit up in amusement as she felt his jump, felt him twitch within in her hand, a quiet bubble of laughter riding from her lips and against his shaft.

 

Celynn admittedly had a small obsession with studying Bull’s manhood. She loved staring at it, touching it, kissing it, bouncing it in her hand, slapping it against various parts of her body. It was fascinating to watch as Bull’s eyes closed, his thighs twitch, toes curl. There were times when Bull’s hands would find themselves in her hair; at times resting, others pushing her down further. But either way, Bull was not going to complain. He loved the way her tongue moved, her hands twisted, her lips sucked. He may have brought much to their bedroom but honestly nothing would compare, to him, what Celynn could manage when she was intrigued.

 

Nuzzling closer to his shaft, Celynn smiled as she watched him twitch in anticipation, blowing a soft puff of air against him and watching him swing lazily. Bull was large, no denying that. Although it was proportional to his size. Celynn could wrap both her hands about his length and still not cover it completely. His skin was ash gray but his shaft humored his lips in color, a lighter gray tinged with rosy pink towards the head. He was absolutely delicious to her.

 

Her fingers massaged his sac, rolling his balls in her hands, her tongue lolling out and licking leisurely at the base of his shaft. Bull’s groan vibrated through his body, Celynn grinning as she felt his thigh twitch against her cheek. Her tongue continued its slow lapping, moving from the base up to the tip and pushing herself up slowly. . She paused with the fullness of her tongue pressed against the underside of his dick, humming lowly against it and holding back her chuckles at his hand fisted in the sheets. She flicked her tongue upwards, the slightly salted taste of precum dripping down her tongue. Opening her mouth wide, she wrapped her lips around his shaft, her eyes slowly slipping closed as she savored the hot weight of him on her tongue. Bull’s low moan was met by soft, rumbling laughter that vibrated through his dick, his settling heavily on the back of her head, twisting into her hair. He wouldn’t push, not yet. He was savoring this and needed something to grasp onto to center him.

 

The feel of her mouth on him drove him absolutely mad; the control it took not to roll his hips and grasp her head and cease her teasing was driving him absolutely mad. The warm, soft plushness of her lips. The hot, wet slickness of her mouth. His shaft throbbed within her lips, a low hiss meeting the large bead of precum that fell onto her waiting tongue. More joined the first bead at Celynn’s low, delighted moan, her cheeks sucking in as her lips twisted down his shaft. Bull’s fist tightened in her hair as her teeth gently brushed against the sides, his hips thrusting upwards and pressing his hardness to the back of her throat. She winced as she resisted the urge to gag, her body wiggling and hands twitching lightly around his sac. Several pregnant moments passed, Celynn's saliva dribbling down his shaft and balls and coating them before he let her up. Pulling in several gulps of air, Celynn wiped her lips and pressed her lips to the tip again.

 

Bull readjusted his grip on her hair, pushing her head down slowly then thrusting steadily into her mouth. Celynn played with his balls, tapping gently when she needed air and licking hungrily when he pushed himself back into her mouth. Bull’s soft grunts and sighs began to grow louder; sighs joining the sounds of him thrusting between the wetness of her lips. The erotic harmony filled filled their room and danced around in their head as they continued, Bull’s hand growing unsteady as the sensation poured over him in waves. His eyes slipped closed as he tuned out everything but the feel of her lips and tongue on him, the sound of each thrust and bob of her head, the smell of their shared arousal in the air. Heat spread over the both of them like a blanket, a thin film of sweat breaking out on Bull’s skin as his hips began to buck as his fist grew even tighter in her curls. Celynn felt him begin to throb harder between her lips, the skin of his sac grow tighter, one loud grunt leaving Bull’s lips before her mouth was filled with his thick, salty seed. Celynn’s nose scrunched up, swallowing the bitter liquid as Bull’s hand shook on her head, his hand gradually releasing her hair as he came down from his high. Celynn suckled on his shaft until it stopped leaking cum, licking her lips slowly as she sat completely up, smirking slowly at him.

 

“Well as appetizing as that was”, she began sarcastically, crawling over him and stopping as she straddled his chest, his hands heavily settling on her hips. “That was not dinner and a girl has got to eat.”

 

Bull’s laugh vibrated against her nethers, drawing a shiver from his petite lover before he pulled her down to place one last kiss on her lips.

  
“Give me a few and we can go grab some grub from the kitchen”, he answered, grabbing her chin before she could sit all the way up. “But remember you’re for dessert, Red.’


	4. Kadan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is not something that's easy to define. Especially when neither party is sure of how to approach it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter! Thank you for all the views and kudos, I really appreciate it! Please comment and tell me what you think~!

_“But there is an old tradition...you find a dragon’s tooth, break in half and you both wear a half. That way no matter how far apart life takes you, you’re always together.”_

 

Celynn’s fingers fiddled with the soft pink ribbons of her bodice, pulling and twisting them as if they would pull tighter against her skin and squeeze her nervousness from her. Nervous may have been the wrong emotion though. Giddy, excited, anxious. Or maybe it was simply a culmination of all three mixing in her belly, filling it with butterflies and her mouth with cotton. She forced her hands from the silken distraction and wrapped them around the wooden bench she had taken up residence in for the last three-quarters of an hour.

 

She had done it. Well they had. Iron Bull, Celynn, Vivienne and Varric had slain one of the dragon that plagued the Emerald Graves. While it was not uncommon for scouts to strip the larger kills of valuable pelts, bones and skins, Celynn had slipped away from the post-coital Bull and hacked one of the smaller teeth from the dragon’s mouth. The scouts asked no questions as Celynn joined them and agreed when she swore them to silence. Same went for the requisition officer when she handed it off to him, asking for haste on the secretive project.

 

Celynn couldn’t help but feel haunted by some of his words, though. He had told her Qunari did not have sex for love; hell there was no such thing as marriage or family or even anything remotely similar to courting within the Qun. But Bull had easily filled the role of lover, confidante, and friend. Even though he had lost his title of Ben-Hassrath, he still hadn’t lost the edge that years of spying had given him and still knew how to please her not only physically but mentally and emotionally. But did his feelings compare to hers? Did the word ‘love’ rise to the forefront when he thought of her? Would he want to spend the rest of his life with her as she did him?  Celynn’s hands pulled themselves from the wood and fisted them hard into the fullness of her skirt,the fabric stopping her fingernails from cutting into her palms. She trusted him. She felt she had seen the signs; caresses that lingered as if he did not want to let her go, catching his gaze upon her from across a room, feeling _something_ when they kissed. But what if she had read them wrong? A heavy sigh left her lips as Celynn continued to mentally debate on whether she was going to move from this spot or run to her room and pray to the ancestors to grant her strength another day.

 

Cassandra had been watching her wearily, her attentions on her reading interrupted by the erratic energy the tiny dwarf was giving off. Between the rocking and quiet, unintelligible murmuring and Celynn jumping up only to sit back down seconds later, Celynn was working Cassandra’s last nerve.

 

“Oh for the love of…”

 

Cassandra’s annoyed grunt had barely made it to Celynn’s ears before the dwarf felt two strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her from the bench and to the doors of the tavern. Celynn’s stammering didn’t deter Cassandra as she stopped her in front of the door and physically twisted Celynn around to look up at her.

 

“Your worrying is driving me mad Celynn”, Cassandra snapped before her face softened. “Whatever it is, he will love it. He always does and now will be no different.”

 

The assaulted lip was freed from inbetween her teeth and a shy smile tugged at her lips. Cassandra had been surprisingly supportive of her and Bull’s relationship, although she had intensely grilled Celynn when the rumors had begun to trickle throughout Skyhold. Cassandra liked Bull; he was a reliable warrior, a trustworthy battle companion although his love of ale was comparable to his love of his mercenary band, she felt Celynn had placed her heart in the right hands. Celynn nodded her head after a few moments, Cassandra’s fingers gently pulling some of Celynn’s curls around her face.

 

“Get on with it, now.”

 

Celynn about faced, her fingers tentatively reaching for the handle and pulling it slowly. The smell of ale and food, the sound of garbled conversation and the singing of the minstrel’s songs assaulted Celynn’s senses as she stepped through the doorway. A few head twisted her way, nodding and tipping their glasses, but most had learned to pay the Inquisitor no mind when she entered.  Although now she wished someone would grab her up and try to start a conversation. But alas, her feet planted her right in front of Bull, her heart thudding hard in her chest as her eyes connected with her reclined lover.

 

“I have something for you!”

 

Celynn’s words tumbled out of her lips quickly, a hot, rosy blush creeping up onto her bronzed cheeks, her markings becoming even more prominent. Her lips twitched as they tried to hold a casual smile but failing, her brow too creased and her eyes meeting his for a moment before darting away. Bull watched her with a sort of concerned amusement; her timidity something that wasn’t oft seen in the tiny dwarf.

 

“Really? Well, I think I have something for you, too. Come on, I’ll go first.”

 

Celynn blinked several times in surprise, pausing for a moment before nodding her head as Bull rose from his seat. Bull extended his hand to her, the largeness of his hand engulfing hers in warmth as she accepted. Bull made it a point to shorten his steps as he walked with her, his half steps to her two, quietly directing her through the hustle and bustle of the crowds that filled Skyhold around midday. Celynn could feel the butterflies return as she glanced up at him through her lashes; a grin plastered on Bull’s lips as he greeted passerby, his hands gently ruffling the hair of children that spoke and screamed their hellos. He led her up the stone stairs of the wall around their home, stopping at a door that she had not seen often.

 

Bull’s room.

 

It wasn’t too far from the tavern. The room was fairly large, clean and tidy yet appeared like it hadn’t been slept in recently. Bull often found himself assigned to be her personal bed warmer, and had given him complete access to her room whenever she was not around. The two had used the room for several of their trysts but other than her room, no other place was used too often. They both had agreed it spiced things up. Although his room was nothing to actually sniff at. They had supplied the large Qunari a bed large enough to actually accommodate his size completely, dark hardwood with a mattress that was softer than one might have guessed (per his request of course). His sheets and blankets were very neatly tucked in; the deep forest green comforter smooth underneath Celynn’s fingertips. He had treasures he had found spread throughout the room, some predating her and even the Chargers, others items that she herself had helped him drag into the room. He had several chests of various sizes; some holding clothes, others vitaars. However, Bull was rummaging through one that Celynn had yet to search through, the twinkling sound of glass knocking against glass drawing her attention.

 

As Bull searched, Celynn’s fingers gently pressed against the thigh purse that was beneath the fullness of her rose-pink skirt. She could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up in her chest, the drumming filling her ears as she stared down at her leg and tried to think. Word had never been hard for the dwarf to come by; she was a damned Carta member for ancestors sake. Thinking on her toes was something that came almost as easily as breathing and yet the words refused to make themselves known in this moment. Celynn felt the bed sink in beside her, her head slowly turning to look up at Bull as he sat next to her.

 

“Hey hey”, he murmured, his hand cupping the side of her face gently, his thumb lightly tracing the markings on her cheeks. “A copper for your thoughts?”

 

Celynn waved her hands dismissively, finally thrusting the thoughts from her mind completely before turning her eyes up towards his. A true smile broke across her lips as she saw the concern in his eyes melt away to care and tenderness. She could do this. She totally could. If only he kept looking at her like that. Ancestors help her, she was beginning to sound like one of Cassandra’s novels.

 

“So Bull”, she hummed, nuzzling against his palm, one of her brows quirking up slightly. “What’s this surprise you have for me, hm?”

 

Bull stroked her cheek once more before reaching behind him and showing her three different glass vials. One was a warm, translucent yellow, pearlescent swirls making it practically glow in its glass container. The other vial was filled with a liquid that was deeper yellow in color and was filled to the brim with lavender and small budded flowers from Prophet’s Laurel. The last was the same clear, viscous liquid that they both had become very familiar with. Celynn’s eyes lit up, bouncing up and down on Bull’s stiff bed in curious anticipation, both of their smiles growing as Bull stood.

 

“Now you just turn around and let ole Bull take care of you”, Bull stated, before dropping to one knee in front of her. Bull chuckled at the squeal he earned as his hands grasped her rounded hips and yanked her towards the end of the bed. He spared her one quick glance upwards, mirth reflected in his steely gray eyes as his fingers massaged the full flesh through clothing before continuing with what he had intended.

 

Bull’s fingers tenderly massaged her hips and thighs as he moved downward, the fullness of her skirt preventing Celynn from feeling the full caress of his fingers as he continued his path downward. His hand lightly stopped on her right ankle, lightly wrapping around it to hold it still. The warmth of his hand radiated through the leather of her boot and up her leg, Celynn’s toes curling slightly in their confines as Bull’s other hand made quick work of the tightly tied lace. As Bull moved to her next foot, Celynn couldn’t help but feel pampered; his touch tender as he completely removed the boot and then her sock.

 

Bull’s hands steadied themselves on her newly bared calves, the warmth of his palms spreading upwards and into her thighs as his fingers inched underneath the layers of her dress. His normal erotic fervor had been replaced. Instead he exuded a calmness as he studied the deep brown freckles that covered every inch of her skin. His eye traced an invisible pattern upon her skin  as Celynn watched his hand continue their trail until one rested upon her underclothes covered hip and the other upon the very full thigh satchel. In an instant relaxation Bull had pooled upon her dissipated, Celynn's mind racing as she tried to form words to explain.

 

Fortunately Bull was looking for none

 

Bull made quick work of the satchel, unbuckling them from her thigh and placing them to the side with her boots and socks. His fingers found their way back into the waistband of her underclothes, a grin replacing the calm smirk that had been plastered on his lips. Leaning back, he looked up at her, his fingers lightly playing with her undergarment as he chuckled lowly.

 

“So Red”, he began, his words low and teasing. “Was this for me?”

 

Bull had purposefully backed out of the way, giving Celynn a full view of him messing with the cream-colored ribbons that adorned the sides of the rose red Orlesian lace panties. Hot red crept over her cheeks and down her chest as Bull tugged gently at the fabric, pulling it a fraction of an inch downward.

 

“A-and if they were”, she stuttered, cursing the fact that this entire day had completely thrown off any poise she normally had.

 

“I like what I see”, Bull shot back at her, before gently testing the ribbon on either side of her hips. “Can I?”

 

Celynn nodded her head slowly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as Bull pulled the ribbons and the panties fell to either side of her, exposing her dewy wetness to his eye. Celynn was rewarded with a low rumble of approval as he completely pulled the lacy garment away, dipping his face closer to her nethers. Sucking back a breath, she revelled in the feel of his stubble against her inner thighs, catching a moan as his breath tickled her full nether lips. Celynn’s eyes slipped closed in anticipation as she slowly leaned back onto the bed, waiting for the sweet crescendo of pleasure that overtook her when they touched. Instead, she felt him pull back, his hands lightly moving down either side of her hips then her thighs and leg, stopping to rest against her ankles. His fingers lightly kneaded her ankles then her calves, his lips placing light kisses where his hands left. This kind of affection was not new but it was definitely rare, both preferring intense, raunchy rutting to lovemaking most days. His pace made her hips squirm and roll, toes curling and relaxing as he drew closer and closer to her core. Bull took his time as he reached the apex of her inner thighs, hands resting on the curves of her hips and he dusted light kisses down onto the full flesh.

 

The first kiss he pressed to her nethers was a ghosted brush of his lips against her pubic mound. The second was placed a fraction of an inch lower and just as soft, soon followed by a third and forth. Celynn squirmed under his tortuously tame ministrations, hips arching bit by bit off the bed as she tried to press herself harder into him. Bull normally teased her with nips and suckling, fingers joining his tongue when he craved her wetness on his lips. Instead of obliging her neediness, Bull instead traded his slow, teasing kisses for long, light laps. Low moans tumbled from Celynn's lips as he licked her up and down, he feeling no need to rush as he lapped at the sticky wetness that leaked from her.

 

Celynn felt her mind begin to swim as waves of delicate pleasure overtook her. This was no race, nor was this the simmering explosion that followed lighting incendiaries. No this was the slow, heated smolder of a fire that had not yet been fully stoked. This was a summer sunrise in which the heat grew bit by bit until the roundness of the sun filled the sky and let its true heat be known. This was a slow and deliberate torture that Celynn couldn't fathom asking him to stop. The pressing of his tongue soon delved between her womanhood, seeking her clitoris and finding it for several pregnant moments before moving away and starting the process all over.

 

Celynn’s eyes squeezed shut tighter as the tip of his tongue fondled her clit once again, his lips taking a moment to wrap around and suck on the small pearl. Celynn’s breath hitched as he applied the lightest amount of suction before lazily licking with the fullness of his tongue. Stars danced behind her closed lids, her toes curling as her body grew hotter and hotter. Celynn’s fingers trembled as she grabbed the at the laced edge of her bodice, heated gasps tumbling from her lips, fingers pulling desperately at the fabric that wouldn’t move nearly far enough. Her nipples cried for direct contact, her skin begging to be kissed by the air and his fingers and his lips. She wanted to damn him, curse him for the fact that he didn’t free her completely from the confines of clothes but with each long lap of his tongue he was granted forgiveness. Especially since he was beginning to press even harder against her clitoris, his motions speeding up to match the thundering of her heart.

Each of her breaths was more labored, her whimpers growing softer yet more frequent, her body humming as he silently pushed her closer and closer to her edge. Bull controlled her bucking and rolling hips, holding them still as she grew needier, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes in overly stimulated frustration. Then he bit down on her clit. Celynn’s eyes flew open as her orgasm overtook her, the first beat silent before her voice screamed it’s hoarse thanks. Bull freed her clit from his teeth and lapped at the juices that flowed freely from her, holding her twisting hips still as her body quivered in the aftermath.

 

Bull pulled away from her gradual, leaving wet kisses against her thighs and knees and calves as he sat back. Celynn’s eyes fluttered in exhaustion,her body putting up no fight as he turned her over and undid the strings on her skirt and her bodice, lightly pulling them away from her skin. Celynn gasped out softly as the lace and silk and cotton lightly rubbed against her sensitive body, whimpering as the cool air made goosebumps pop up all over her skin, nipples hardening beneath her. Her ears strained as she listened to Bull move behind her; the quiet ruffling and clink of buckles as he undressed, the sound of the vials clinking against one another as he grabbed them. The bed sagged next to her as he settled next to her, Celynn pulling her arms underneath her head to lightly cushion it from the bed.

 

Twisting her head towards him, a dazed smile stretched across her lips as she looked over her lover. Scars littered almost anywhere she looked, some small, others large, and all varying shades of grays. The contrasted beautifully next to and within the intricate black tattoos that covered his body, markings Celynn had kissed and traced more times than she could remember.  He was much softer than anyone might think if they gave him one glance.  He wasn’t a man of many secrets but she was glad that she was the only one allowed to explore some of the ones he had left.

 

“Warning”, Bull said quickly before Celynn squealed in surprise. He was dripping whatever oil he had opened onto her back, starting from the base of her neck and working his way down and over her ass and thighs. “It’s a bit cold.”

 

“Well thanks”, Celynn scoffed out, stiff as she listened to him cork his chosen oil, his body moving a bit closer. “You were a few seconds too late for that.”

 

His soft chuckle made the snarky pout on her lips fall away, his hands settling lightly on her shoulder blades as his thumbs began to move in small circles. Within moments, Bull drew several low, needy hums of approval from her throat. His thumbs took to time to rid her back of any tension they may have ever had, making her melt completely underneath his expert touch. Celynn had to thank every single one of her ancestors that she had landed a lover who enjoyed massages and kissing and treating her like a queen. He finished his magic on her back just a each of his large hands came down upon an ass cheek. As much a Celynn admired Bull’s rear, he absolutely loved hers. The fullness of her hips meshed well with the supple roundness of her arse. His hands squeezed the sensitive flesh, Celynn's moan stifled as she turned her face into her arm. Bull gentle massage turned into playful bouncing, his hands moving underneath her ass and making the flesh jiggle.

 

“Hey”, Celynn snapped, no true bite behind her words as Bull went back to palming her arse.

 

“Just having a little fun”, he teased, a short laugh following. “Although, I don’t think anyone would call this little.”

 

He gave one last squeeze to her arse before moving to her thick thighs. Celynn was a warrior like him; her deep tawny skin marked with scars and keloids and the freckles that covered every inch of her skin. But Bull thanked the gods for the thighs on this woman. They were thick and soft although he could feel the muscle underneath. The meeting of her ass and thighs created a lovely cuff, a place Bull’s hands often wandered when he picked her up both during and outside of sex. Plus she was just as sensitive here as she was on her arse. Bull’s fingers started slow, rolling around the outside of her thighs, fingers lightly stroking several of the more keloided scars. He moved back, teasing the underside of where her ass and thighs met with feathery light touches, only hard enough to press the oil in. Celynn’s toes curled, trying not to wiggle as his fingers ghosted towards her inner thighs, gently spreading them apart so he could fully massage them. His thumbs brushed against her still damp nethers, his fingers pressing on either side and lightly rolling as he massaged near the crease of her thighs. He could feel her thighs tense as he continued teasing her, see as her nethers began to go damp once again and hear the quiet moans that Celynn tried to nip back as he played with her..

 

Just as Celynn began to inch her ass towards his hands and spread her legs further apart, Bull moved away. He made quick work of her knees and calves, turning annoyed huffs into soft mewls of delight as he massaged any tension away from her her feet. Celynn could barely open her eyes as he finished, every muscle and joint on her back side feeling no more solid than wet clay. She smelt of fresh cut flowers and spring time; her sun kissed tawny skin and rust-colored freckles lightly gleaming in the low lit room. Gingerly, he turned her over, Celynn’s arms falling to either side of her as he began to repeat the process.

 

Celynn softly snorted her disapproval as he dripped oil onto her front side with no warning once again. He moved over her collarbone, her nipples stiffening as the small beads of both the yellow-ish and flowered oils ran over her breasts. He moved over the softness of her stomach and down to her wide hips, her thick thighs and her toned calves, stopping this time at her ankles. Bull’s worked his way from the ankles up this time, kneading the tension from her lower legs and slowing as he reached her thighs.

 

Lolling her head to the side, Celynn watched Bull as he manipulated her body. Carefully, he spread her thighs apart, first his hands focusing on the left before moving to the other. Bull’s hands worked the oils into her skin, climbing further up, his fingers playfully grazing her nether lips once again. Celynn’s hips twitched each time his touch grazed them, the low heat he had started within her beginning to turn up. Switching sides, Bull’s hands repeated their gentle, teasing process, Celynn earning a soft grunt of approval as an unintended moan escape her lips. Slowly, his hands dragged themselves up to her hips,kneading and rubbing the full, rounded flesh; holding her still just as he did when he took her. Waves of arousal rolled off the both of them as Celynn’s eyes slipped open to lock with his. Her normally hazel eyes smoldered a light brown, his gray stormy and dark. Hunger was alight in both of them; a carnal need to become one infecting every inch of their bodies.

 

Bull cleared his throat as he pulled his gaze away from hers, staring down at her body as he started to move up from her rising and falling stomach. His hands ran over the pudge of her belly, Bull’s fingers rolling over the soft rolls on the side of her torso, coating and sinking into her softening skin. He froze for a moment, carefully cupping the underside and stroking the oil into them. He was careful to not let the largeness of his hands brush against the tops yet; caressing the sides and underside before moving his palms upwards and over her nipples. The callouses had been softened on his hand by the oil but did not stop the roughness of his palms from sending cartwheels of pleasure through her body. Rather than tweak her nipples with his fingers, he used his palms to knead the oil into the flesh, rolling the hardened peaks while his fingers rubbed them in higher. Celynn’s eyes slipped closed again, her back arching upwards, delighted moans and gasps making her chest rise and fall quicker and quicker. His palms gave her breasts one more sweep before pushing the oil over her shoulders and arms and into her hands, gingerly massaging each individual finger between his much larger ones. No matter how obvious it was, Bull was always fascinated by how much smaller she was than him, how much of her that he could hold or hug or touch just with one hand.

 

Bull pulled his hands away reluctantly, taking a brief moment to scoop Celynn into his arms and laying her along the full length of the bed. He lowered himself next to her gingerly until they were face to face, looming over top of her as he drank her in. Her auburn curls were free of any braids, the full curl afro halo framing her face and barely grazing her shoulders. Her eyes were half shaded, locked onto him as her pink tongue slowly darted out to lick the fullness of her arousal swollen lips. Her skin glowed and her body practically hummed with erotic delight. And yet as he stared down at her, he knew that it was more than just the sex exuded from her body and motions that drew him to her.

 

Bull had had many lovers, that was something that he had told her from the moment they had initially begun to flirt. But none had ever ensnared him like she had. Celynn had this charm about her that went beyond her ample bust and pleasing posterior, that went beyond her ability to make him laugh and comfort him in his time of need. She was something special…and that thought was slightly terrifying. The Qun had taught that nothing came before them; no mothers or fathers nor wives or husbands nor sisters or brothers. They had the Qun and that was all they needed. But now he was Tal-Vashoth. He had willingly given up being Ben-Hassrath, even if it was done on her order, to save the family that he never should have had. By saving them, she had saved him from being completely lost to the Qun. They had found comfort in one another; fellow confidants, lovers, pranksters, strategists But she had been stirring up feelings that he never believed he would have and he wasn’t sure how to approach it nor speak of it. Being able to shut him up...damn she was something special

 

Celynn’s arms wrapped themselves about his shoulders, drawing his attention back to her as she lightly pressed her lips to his. She was calming, soothing, tender, sensual for the first few moments before she glanced up at him, asking if it was alright to deepen the kiss. Bull obliged her, his arms right arm wrapping around her, his hand grabbing her ass and pushing her fully against his body. They moaned into one anothers mouth; Celynn’s hands found their way to his pointed ears and Bull’s fingers began to rub her nether lips between her thighs. Bull’s tongue gently began to probe into her mouth, their tongues dancing with one another as their hands began to roam needier and needier. The massage had made Celynn’s entire body more sensitive; each stroke of his hand against her skin sending fire straight to her loins, each bolt of pleasure making their kiss grow deeper and sloppier. They separated for air, each gasping as they stared into one another’s eyes, unspoken levels of desperation being communicated through look alone.

 

Celynn’s hands moved to grab his face as he pressed his lips hard against his again, relishing the feel of his lips and stubble against her face and hands. Bull’s hand frantically patted the bed, searching desperately for the vial of lubrication. Bull cursed against her lips as he grabbed the wrong once then twice, Celynn’s laugh muffled as he nipped indignantly at her bottom lip. Celynn twisted around to look at him as she fell onto her back, smiling slowly as she watched him fumble to quickly uncork the vial. Placing her hands over his, she steadied them as he finally managed to open it, pouring some of the contents into his hand before re-corking it. Bull’s fingers glistened as the thicker, clear liquid slowly dripped down his hand. Scooting her body closer to his, Celynn spread her legs slowly, shivering in anticipation as Bull’s fingers moved between them. His fingers slid between her her nether lips gently, not entering her just yet as he pulled a moan from her. Rolling her hips, Celynn gasped as his middle finger began to pressing into her sticky heat. Bull’s cock jumped as his finger was swallowed up by her heat, Celynn’s teeth biting into his shoulder as one moan was joined by the next. Soon one finger turned into two, cries of his name growing in octaves as he began to rub at the little bundle of nerves within her. His thumb began to rub the little nub where his tongue had once been, rolling it as his middle and index fingers carefully began to stretch her wetness out to fit his length within her. Celynn felt her breath leave her as one last finger joined them, placing needy wet kisses and nips against his skin, his shoulder catching the loudest moan as he pressed against her g-spot and flicked her clitoris at the same time.

 

“Bull”, she gasped out, the tone in her voice signaling that she thought he had done enough. “I need you, please. Please.”

 

Her words trailed off as she tried to bite back the loving yearning her voice had taken on. Ancestors help her, she was going to lose herself in him. Bull’s slid his fingers out of her slowly, relishing the way she squeezed about his fingers and keenly waiting to feel that about his shaft. Grabbing the vial once again, he dumped more of the viscous liquid into his palm, slowly stroking himself up and down until he was full coated in the lubricant. His hands gently twisted her until she was on her side, facing away from him. Celynn blinked in surprise at the position he had twisted her into, Bull carefully lifting her right leg up and sliding her upwards until his thick shaft brushed against her heat.

 

“You ready Red?”

 

His voice had taken on the lustful huskiness it did anytime they fucked, but there was something different in his tone as he prepared to take her.  Something in that tone resonated to her core, making her entire body shiver in anticipation.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Her voice barely raised above a whisper, swallowing hard as he began to slide into her. Celynn slowly inhaled as he filled her up, her exhale turning into a moan that started in the bottom of her chest and bubbled up from her lips. Bull moved his way into her inch by inch, stopping at their halfway point before pulling out and thrusting himself back in. Celynn’s moans hitched as he thrusted in and out of her, her leg quivering and dropping and fully enveloping him with her womanhood and thighs and arse. Bull’s hand settled on her belly, pulling Celynn flush against him as he continued to roll his hips and push himself in and out of her in a slowly increasing tempo. Bull’s thumb lightly stroked her belly as he fucked her; Celynn’s whimpers and cries met by tender touches and strokes as he silently encouraged her to completely let go. His hand glided up to her chest and around her breasts, stroking and lightly playing with her nipples, reacting to each hitch in her voice. Bull was completely focused on her, his touches filled with a level of tenderness and passion she had not yet experienced from Bull. He was overwhelming her senses, her mind enraptured with his complete and utter focus upon her and her body lost in the passion each thrust and touch his hands enacted upon her. Bull’s fingers found her clit once again, each thrust punctuated by a roll of his fingers, his other arm snaking beneath her and wrapping tight about her. Her own fingers wrapped tightly around his forearm, her need making her mind run absolutely asunder.

 

Celynn was floating in absolute pleasure as she was cradled against the man she realized she loved, each of his actions creating a growing bubble of intensity that she felt was going to inevitably pop at any moment. Bull’s hand held her tighter as his own normally well-controlled emotions began to bubble out. He was clinging to her tight, needing to feel more than the just the sexual closeness, needing to feel the intimate closeness of her body against his own. This position was too intimate for a casual fling, each bit of his need and want for her making each thrust and breath feel like it may take him over the edge and be his last. He could feel her completely clench up around him, her whole body beginning to quake as the beginning of the end started for her.

 

“B-B-Bull”, she whimpered, a soft begging for the right to release, for his hands to take her over the edge.

 

His own thrusts began to pick up, one hand staying on her clit with the other tweaking and rolling her nipples in pace with his own thrusts. He could feel her stiffen, felt the deep breath she took as she tried to control her inevitable orgasm, and felt the rush as her body exhaled and shake and she came harder than Bull had ever seen before. Her walls fluttered around him, the heat and wetness and intimacy that rolled off her own body making his orgasm arrive much faster than he ever would have expected. His grunts met her dying moans as he pulled himself from her, spilling his seed between her thighs and onto the comforter on the bed. Bull still held Celynn flush against his body, refusing to let her go as they both slowly began to wind down from their orgasms, breaths evening out, the pounding in their loins dying down. Carefully, Bull moved Celynn upwards until her back was against his chest, her head just underneath his chin. Nuzzling into her hair, he took a moment to calm himself, one hand gently stroking her hip while the other stayed pressed between her breasts. Celynn's small hands wrapped around the one between her breasts, gently pulling it to her lips and pressing kisses against the softened callouses of his palms and fingertips. The kisses slowed as she kept him pressed against her lips, more than content to sit with him and bask in his energy. They both had found a small chunk of heaven within one another's presence, within their embrace.

 

"There we go", he breathed into her hair, the tone still lingering beneath the layers of huskiness. "No Inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room. Just you and me."

 

It felt like Celynn was releasing a breath she didn't didn't know she was holding. He understood the thoughts that always tickled at the back of her skull, creeping up on her, weighing her down with way more responsibility than she had ever known. He knew the looks that panicked look that would flash in her eyes when she needed him to distract her if only momentarily; with drink, company, sex or even combat. The same could be said for her. She had learned his finer nuances, could read his posture and the way his shoulders lifted or fell; if his hand fell heavier on her shoulder or how he grabbed her about the waist. He liked to figure out emotions physically, often taking Celynn up on wrestling or training or sex, talking through things as they went along and opening up to her more and more. While obvious to anyone about them, all knew the former Ben-Hassrath and Cadash family warrior had to figure this out on their own.

 

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

 

Celynn froze for a moment before slowly untangling herself from his arms, holding up one finger before Bull could speak. Celynn rifled through the layers upon layers of clothing, fingers grazing the hardness of the box beneath the cotton and silk.

 

"Got it", Celynn exclaimed, more to herself than Bull, grasping the hard wooden box tighter than she needed.

 

She began to rise just as she heard the door open, stopping on her knees with her head barely peeking above the edge of the bed. Bull turned fully onto his back, brow furrowing as the door opened completely.

 

"Sorry to disturb your rest Inquisitor", Cullen began, have not spared a glance up yet as he stepped into the room. "But our fortif--oh, sweet Maker!"

 

Celynn’s eyes grew round as she saw his eyes begin to look their way, Bull’s knee lifting and blocking her completely from view. The box clattered to the ground as Celynn’s fingers snatched up her loosened bodice, throwing it over her head as Bull and Cullen talked as if this wasn’t one of the most mortifying moments of her life.

 

“Cullen”, Bull greeted warmly, making no motions to cover himself, sparing Celynn a glance as she dressed behind his knee. As soon as her torso was covered, he looked back towards the curly haired commander, laughing quietly as he averted his gaze. “How’s it goin’?”

 

Celynn’s fingers fumbled as she pulled the skirts up her hips and pulled the ties tight, freezing and peeking around Bull’s knee as yet another set of footsteps started to enter the room.

 

“Is the Inquisitor awake?”

 

Josie. Of all the people it was sweet, kind, virtuous Josephine that would catch her and Bull in the act. Celynn’s entire face burned red hot, cheeks flaming as she hastily knotted the waist ribbons about her.

 

“I thought perhaps we--”, Josephine sputtered, as her eyes left the snickering Cullen and fell upon Bull’s fully exposed form.

 

“This is actually um”, Celynn stammered as she walked into full view. Her bodice was loose, one hand keeping the top up, the other still trying to flatten her skirt down so that nothing could be seen. “Uh...um…”

 

Celynn face turning deeper and deeper shades of red as her eyes darted between her advisors and the floor; appreciating the fact that Cullen at least spared them the modesty of looking away. But Josephine was absolutely transfixed.

 

“I am so sorry”, Cullen started, his tone genuinely apologetic, his hand slowly inching the clipboard upwards to shield his peripherals from catching anymore glances at the naked Qunari.

 

“I cannot move my legs”, Josephine said blankly, her mouth slightly ajar. Her eyes really hadn’t moved from Bull’s prone form, hand braced against the door as if to keep her upright from swooning.

 

“Is something the matter--Ah!”

 

Celynn begged for the ancestors to strike her down where she is, prayed that if there was any mercy in them they’d end her life right now. Josephine and Cullen were her respected advisors but honestly with all the missions she could take on, avoiding them would be easy. With Cassandra...she was not as fortunate.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake”, Bull grunted, closing his eyes and shaking his head in annoyance. He realized that he probably should have locked the door but damn after catching the first glance of skin if they weren’t going to join then they needed to leave. He could see Celynn had completely froze up, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form some kind of explanation or expletives to send them away.

 

“Do you see see this?” Cassandra’s tone indignant as she looked back to Cullen and Josephine for some type of confirmation that they all were seeing the same exact thing.

 

“No”, Cullen answered shortly, at least allowing them some dignity.

 

“So I take it--”

 

“Actually she’s the one who’s been taking it”, Bull interrupted Cassandra to say, chuckling a bit harder has he heard Cullen snort in response to his answer. Celynn’s eyes snapped up and glared at him, getting a small apologetic shrug from the tattooed man.

 

“I apologize for interrupting what I assume was a”, Cassandra started, catching Celynn’s eyes with her own. There was no heated look in the warrior’s eyes, Cassandra’s brow quirking up as she tried to bait and lead Celynn to something that they obviously had interrupted. “Momentary diversion?”

 

The romantic warrior cleared her throat as she finished, Celynn’s eyes growing a fraction of an inch bigger as she caught Cassandra’s point. Quite contrary to popular belief, the oft stone-faced warrior was a romantic. She knew what Iron Bull was to the dwarf, she knew that this had long surpassed the stages of just being a fling. But Cassandra also understood that love was something that could be absolutely terrifying.

 

“Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun”, Cullen said quickly.

 

“Who wouldn’t be a little curious”,Josephine followed up softly, Cullen and Cassandra turning to look at the Antivan woman whose eyes finally dropped to the floor. Celynn’s eyes danced around before they connected with Cassandra’s again and received a small nod.

 

“Th-this was more than a temporary diversion”, Celynn said, finding her voice. She straightened up a little bit, glancing over her shoulder at Bull before continuing.  “Bull and I are together and we intend to continue! Is that a problem?”

 

“No!”

 

“Not at all!”

 

“A surprise I admit. But not a problem.”

 

Their words were quick and supportive, as Cullen began to move backwards out of the room.

 

“We’ll leave you be”, Cullen said, a smirk still lingering on his lips.

 

“Yes”, Josephine state warmly. “Do enjoy yourselves.”

 

Cassandra tipped her head once more at the small dwarf before following her colleagues out of the room, shutting the door tight behind her. Celynn sighed, her arms dropping to her sides, her body slumping completely against the bed. Shaking her head, Celynn pressed a hand gently against her forehead, shoulders shaking in quiet laughter. Bull sat up slowly, placing his hand on the small of her back.

 

“You okay boss”, he asked, pulling her onto the bed and onto his lap.

 

“I believe we may have blinded poor Cullen”, Celynn said with mirth in her voice, grinning as she felt his laugh against her back. “But since we have a few moments.”

 

Slipping from his lap, Celynn grabbed the wooden case that had fallen from her hand in shock and climbed back onto the bed. Her fingers shook as she undid the clasps that kept the tooth from falling out, pulling it out gingerly and setting it between both of her hands. Celynn’s fingers ran over the the smoothness of the dark wood that encased the tooth, the warmth of her fingertips soaking in the cool of the silver that embellished the edges and hook.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“A dragon’s tooth”, Celynn murmured, her voice soft yet eager, eyes focused on gift. “Split in two...So no matter how far apart life takes us, we’re always together.”

 

Her eyes turned to look up at him as she finished speaking, the thousands of butterflies returning as their eyes connected. She watched as Bull’s face went through several emotions, his brow furrowing for a moment before his entire expression softened into a smile.

 

“Not often people surprise me, Kadan.”

 

That amorous tone had colored his voice again, one that matched her own, his body turning and leaning closer to hers, Celynn’s fingers wrapping tight around the tooth as her own body mirrored his.

 

“Kadan”, she asked quietly, wetting her lips again as warmth began to fill her.

 

“Kadan”, he repeated, his hands gently grasping either side of her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. “My heart.”

 

The butterflies migrated from her stomach to her chest, pure delighted warmth spreading completely throughout her body. He moved closer, placing one soft kiss against her lips followed by another.

 

"Kadan", she echoed as Bull slowly laid her down, littering her lips and cheeks with tender, gentle kisses.

 

Her arms wrapped themselves about his neck, humming quietly as they kissed. There was no rush in these kisses, no needy fire starting in either of them. No, they were allowing themselves to completely lose themselves within their newly spoken love. And damn if it didn't feel wonderful.

 


	5. Alone and In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules are note always easy to follow, especially when there's no one there to keep her in check. You know what they say, when the master's away, the cat will play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a complete heads up, this chapter is less focused on sex and more on punishment via spanking/caning. If any of these things bother you, please do not read ahead!

Celynn absolutely hated sleeping alone. It had only been a week. A week since Bull had been in her bed with her, a week since he left on a mission with The Chargers, a week since she felt his body against hers. A week since she had cum. Bull had made a list of several rules, ones that they had both agreed upon and both had promised to follow, occasionally adding and subtracting rules when necessary. One that Celynn had accepted much to her exasperation now as that Iron Bull controlled all her orgasms. She was not allowed to touch herself or bring herself pleasure without first getting some kind of authorization from Iron Bull before beginning the act.

 

Celynn groaned as she rolled over in the bed, the last memories of him flooding her mind.

 

_Bull pressed his lips gently against Celynn’s, moving from there to pressing a light kiss against her forehead. Her cheeks burned with mirth, standing on her tip toes as he straightened up slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_“Be safe alright”, she uttered, pressing a gentle kiss to his jawline. “Come back with the same number of limbs that you left with, got it?”_

_“Yes ma’am”, he teased as he rose from his knee and stood at his full height. “And you remember our rules, got it missy?”_

_Placing her hands on her hips she snipped back with a grin, laughing softly._

_“Don’t I always, Kadan?”_

_“No”, he answered, straight-faced and honest. “Almost, but definitely not always. But I know you have it in you to do well when I’m not here. So make me proud, okay Kadan?”_

_Celynn’s face burned at the mentions of her past failures but she could feel warmth begin to spread through her as he mentioned that he knew that she could do it, that she would make him proud. A shy, simper crossed her lips as she nodded her head in agreement with his words._

_“Yes Sir.”_

Celynn hated herself for agreeing to those ancestors forsakened rules. She hated the fact that Bull was smart enough to make a rule that required extensive amounts of self control. Self control that was wearing very thin. Neither one of their libidos was something to scoff at, both craving sex daily and often more than one round. Even when taking breaks from actual intercourse, they both thoroughly enjoyed helping one another get off. It was intimate and erotic and the more that Celynn thought about it the more worked up she got.

 

The lack of any sexual contact left her body oversensitized; her skin, nipples, neck and pussy throbbing with unquenchable want. Celynn had completely foregone her clothing when she arrived in her room, needing to free herself from the overstimulation of fabric against her body. Celynn had been distracted all day. The fabric of her underclothes brushed against her stiff nipples and covered mound, her nethers soaking the fabric through as pants and shirt caressed her sensitive skin. Even now, the sheets on his bed were too much or her skin to take, the fabric only drawn up to her waist, sending shivers rocketing up and down her spine any time she twisted or moved beneath them. The cool air on her  upper half was no better, the cool air that came from outside rolling over her skin, making her whole body tense and shiver. Celynn breathed in slowly, her hand slowly curling into a ball as she resisted the urge to palm her own breast, focusing back on her lover.

 

Bull and the Chargers had headed back to Emprise du Lion to assist the Inquisition soldiers with clearing out the rest of the Red Templars that were trying to retake hold in the region. She knew how quickly Bull and the Chargers worked; the moved quickly, thinned enemy forces out and let the larger forces finish up the rest. He promised her he would be gone no longer than two weeks, ten days if they were truly lucky, and any longer he would send word by one of Leliana’s crows. Celynn sighed deeply as she turned over in her bed, slowly running her fingers over her braided scalp as she tried to calm herself. They were barely into the wee hours of their eighth day away and Celynn felt as if her body would go absolutely mad if she did not cum at least once.

 

**_‘What could it hurt’, Celynn thought, her fist slowly relaxing and moving to rest on her stomach. ‘He’s not going to be home for another few days….and I really, really need to relieve some pressure. Maybe just a little bit...as long as I don’t cum, I haven’t broken any rules.’_ **

****

Celynn’s fingers slowly began to drag over her chest, her breath catching in her throat, toes curling as her fingertips found her rock hard nipples. A surge of euphoria poured through her, her back arching off of the bed as both of her hands grabbed hold of her breasts. Her body writhed in titillating torture, her womanhood clenching tight as molten heat pooled in her center. Each light rub and roll and tug on her nipples sent intense shocks to her clit, her wetness beginning to flow freely. One hand clawed lightly down her body, scratching hard at her sensitive skin, drawing a low mewl of delight from her throat. She was drowning in sexual delight, her eyes slipping closed as her hand found her center, her clit. The scream that followed shocked her, a few light brushes sending her over the edge into her first small orgasm.

 

For the briefest of moments, Celynn froze as her mind wrapped around the idea that she had fucked up. She knew that she wasn’t allowed to cum, but with her fingers on her pussy and breast, her first orgasm barely dying down, Celynn couldn’t stop her fingers from playing with herself. Celynn toes curled, her body turning on itself as she continued to play with herself, gasping out as a second orgasm overtook her, her womanhood growing overly slick as more of her juices gushed out of her. Her other hand flew from her breast, stuffing a few fingers into her mouth to quiet herself down as her other fingers began to dive in and out of her wetness. She bit down hard on her fingers as she grinded against her own hand, her own body torn between forcing another orgasm out or slowing to enjoy the ones that would come from smaller, shorter strokes. Her face was flushed darkly, her marking and freckles popping out against the warmth that had been breathed into her skin.

 

A small voice in the back of her head warned her, telling her that she was wrong for this, that this is definite trouble. She knew her rules, she knew how to follow them, that her Sir, her Bull had placed his belief in her,there were absolutely no excuses. And yet another side that didn’t care in this moment, that knew that he would never have to find out that she broke his rules. It could just be her little secret. She knew guilt would surface, but she needed to quell this fire within her belly.

 

“I’m disappointed in you Celynn.”

 

A choked moan left her lips as yet another orgasm overtook her, her head twisting towards the staircase and locking with Bull’s for a moment before closing in bliss. Her heart was thundering in her chest as her eyes opened back up slowly, ice cold shame pouring over her as she watched him move closer. She slowly pulled her sticky fingers from her core, mind racing, unsure of what to do with the juices that coated them. Celynn slowly sat up, pulling the blanket around her with her opposite hand, eyes darting between looking down at the crimson sheets and up at her lover. When he was upset with her, he truly looked even more imposing, not because of his size but because of the domination he exuded. Celynn’s breath picked up as she felt him, saw him stop in front of her, fists clenching within their shared sheets, an abashed blush spreading down from her cheeks and to her chest.

  
  


“Look at me and give me your hand.”

 

His voice was stern, voice even as he made the command of her, waiting for Celynn’s eyes to slowly turn up and meet his. His face was serious, no joking grin or lecherous smirk; no room for playful words to get her out of trouble. Slowly, she gave him her hand that was coated in her juices, eyes dipping down as he stared at the digits, turning them over lightly.

 

“How many times did you cum?”

 

Celynn shivered as he examined her, feeling exposed as he touched her wetness, tossing a sideways glance at her before dropping her hand. Celynn still didn’t know whether she could clean her fingers, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she tried to push forth the words he wanted to hear.

 

“Three times”, she mumbled, her words barely above a whisper.

 

Her eyes dropped again, her head dipping as well as she prostrated herself before him; bowed head, downward eyes, back arched and hands resting on her thighs. Her heart hadn’t stopped its deafening beat, it filling her ears as her thighs unconsciously squeezing together as she tried not to fidget beneath his gaze. While shame and guilt definitely played at the forefront of her mind, there was latent arousal and excitement at the fact that she had been caught. That he had seen her in her most vulnerable moment, screaming in pleasure. Hell, being caught had made her cum from the sheer thrill of having someone walk in on her while being so uninhibited. Still, guilt overtook all of that, creating a rolling ball in her belly as she waited for Bull to speak again.

 

“Three times huh”, he questioned, more to himself than to the dwarf. “While I appreciate your honest, you do know this means you have to be punished?”

 

Celynn nodded briefly, her face beginning to burn again as dread slowly began to creep in on her. Bull’s punishments were no joke, especially when she failed unnecessarily. Bull expected mistakes, that was all a part of the learning process but willful disobedience was something he promised he would correct.

 

“Good”, he said, before placing her hand underneath her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “Now we are going to talk.”

 

His hands were so warm against her skin, Celynn resisting the urge to nuzzle against it as he pulled back. Celynn’s hands gently clenched against her thighs, preparing for the inevitable interrogation to follow. She absolutely hated this. This was the time that Bull took to completely break down why she did it and what she was thinking. Even though she had admitted her guilt, and even though she felt it immensely he knew that she would have to speak it out. Bull had explained why he did this; it was a moment of reflection, it allowed her to re-evaluate herself and hopefully internalize that this behavior was to be modified as not to fail him once again.

 

Plus face was stoic, his eyes steady as he stared, his arms crossed against his chest. Celynn damned herself for even in this very serious moment, she couldn’t help but feel aroused at his dominate allure. His dark eyes, the horns, how ridiculously tall he was, his muscles that rippled under his skin with each movement, his scars and tattoos, his aura of no bullshit. Ancestors could she really blame him for losing her wits when she had grown used to bedding such a divine sex god. Celynn could feel her juices dribble between her thighs even more, eyes darting away for a moment before hearing the click of Bull’s tongue. Her eyes snapped back to his instantly, her body freezing as she tried to push the thoughts away and focus.

 

“So Cel”, he began, placing most of his weight on his non-braced foot, staring down at her. “What were you thinking? Why would you blatantly go against _my_ rule and allow _my_ pussy to cum?”

 

Celynn’s lips parted in a slight gasp as her womanhood throbbed, the vulgar possessiveness  of his words sending a violent shiver down her body. He was right of course though, Celynn had given up her body to him, given up herself as a whole. She had agreed to these rules, had agreed to try her best and this was definitely not her best. Drawing in a slow breath, Celynn fidgeted, squeezing her thighs once before catching his warning stare. Her mind tumbled thoughts around, trying to figure out what to say but taking too long obviously as he cleared his throat to graciously give her yet another warning.

 

“I was so horny”, she cried out quickly, her blush intensifying. “I was so horny Bu--Sir and I hadn’t come since the night before you left and my body was on fire! I couldn’t move without my clothing making me feel like I was going mad and I didn’t know when you would be back and I needed it so bad. I know it was wrong and I’m so sorry, I won’t ever do it again but I needed to feel what I feel when I’m with you…I couldn’t hold it anymore...I’m sorry Sir, I’m sorry. ”

 

The words tumbled out of Celynn’s mouth in a rush, her brow furrowing as she tried to convey how she felt, why she did it, that maybe it wasn’t even that bad. By Bull’s expression it seemed like her point was not reaching him though, his face still impassive as he looked down at her.

 

“You wanted to feel what you feel with me”, he began, Celynn’s head nodding enthusiastically. “And yet you did it without me with no care or second thought to the fact that that is not allowed. Tell me Celynn, what exactly were you thinking?”

 

Celynn struggled to form the words now as shame wrapped itself tighter about her. She knew exactly what she had been thinking; she wanted it and he wouldn’t know if she took it. She could be dishonest and get exactly what she wanted while betraying the confidence and trust he had placed within the tiny woman. Celynn’s hands tightened into tight fists as her face faltered, remorse evident within her eyes.

 

“I thought I could get away with it”, she murmured, voice muffled. “I thought...you wouldn’t know if I did it and...and I could--I could deceive you.”

 

A hard knot formed in her throat, guilt wriggling about her belly uncomfortably. Bull nodded his head at her answer, his lips ticking downward in a slight scowl.

 

“Does that sound like the behavior I expect from you”, he asked simply.

 

“No Sir”, she answered somberly, shaking her head to accompany it. “I should not have lied...or cum like I did….”

 

“Then does punishment sound like a fair consequence for that?”

 

“It is Sir.”

 

“Exactly. Now go clean your hands and go take your hair down. Come see me when you’re done.”

 

Celynn hesitated for a moment before muttering a quick ‘yes Sir’ and throwing the covers from her body, very slowly sliding off of the bed. The sound of her feet walking on the cool rocks competed against the sound of her heart as Celynn stopped in front of her darkwood dressing table, staring at herself in the mirror. Her face was still flushed, her freckles and markings practically hopping off of her skin. Her full lips were a rosier shade of red than normal, arousal still working its way throughout her entire body. Even her eyes were telltale, the black of her pupils just allowing a sliver of the dark hazel to show. She knew punishment was coming and she knew she deserved it and yet her body was still aroused by the very thought of him taking charge and showing her the error of her ways.

 

Celynn worked quickly, pouring some water from the pitcher that sat on the table over her fingers and cleaning them of her dried juices. The next bit of water went into the bowl that rested on the stand, dipping her fingers lightly into them and using the wetness to undo the two thick braids that she had plaited on either side of her head. Her hair fell loosely about her shoulders and shoulder blades, the thick auburn curls still slightly damp from their wash earlier that evening. Celynn was slow to stand, turning even slower and seeing Bull sitting in his chair next to the fire. As she moved closer she froze midstep, catching sight of his tool of choice for this punishment.

 

Celynn enjoyed a good spanking, especially the gradual warm up until his hand fell hard enough against her rear to send intoxicating shocks of pain laced pleasure throughout her body. Bull discovered that early and had shown Celynn more and more implements that could spice up the whole experience. Paddles, straps, belts, crops, whips and even the Orlesian tickler. But if there was one device that she absolutely hated, it was the cane. Any time Bull had one in use, he moved slow, having her count it out then smothering her in adoration and praise at her good work. The scene would finish and there wasn’t one time she wasn’t in tears, but she was proud of the fact that she could endure this. Bull knew this was her one weak spot and had chosen accordingly.

 

Celynn came before Bull, her hands fidgeting in front of her as her eyes began to look over the floor, breath picking up. She was so excited but she was scared; scared of what this punishment was going to entail, scared of how painful it might be, scared of disappointing him yet again. But she knew he would never truly hurt her without her permission, knew that their safeword was always in place and while she had let him down in this he would never, ever judge her for using it. She jumped as his hands gently grabbed her shoulders, her eyes turning up to his, his thumbs gently massaging her shoulders.

 

“Scared”, he asked although it came out like more of a statement than a question.

 

Celynn nodded her head, taking in several slow, deep breaths as Bull held her there. He was exuding calmness, placing a soft kiss at the stop of her head and stroking it gently.

 

“I understand”, Bull said simply as he pulled back, gently letting go of her shoulders as he stared down at her. “But Celynn what you did was wrong; it not only broke our rules but you were also trying to be deceptive, something that is in no way alright. I want you to trust me with the decisions I made for the both of us, but most of all I want you to listen as well as I know you can. but since admitted you broke a rule, you do have to be punished for it.”

 

Celynn’s head drooped as she nodded her head, lightly squeezing her hand together.

 

“No I’m going to warm up over my knee first”, he said, leaning back slightly in the larger chair. “Then I’m going to use the can on you. I want you to count out each strike. If at any time you need a break, say ‘parshaara’. If you use it, we’ll take a break but we are going to finish up when you are able. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Sir”, Celynn breathed out, fists clenching and relaxing in hesitation.

 

Bull pushed himself further back in the burgundy armless chair, straightening himself up and motioning for her to move closer. Celynn took two small steps forward before Bull grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her up and across his lap; her head and shoulders hanging over his left knee, her breasts and stomach pressed against his legs with her legs hanging over the opposite side. Bull could feel each breath and heartbeat through his leg, felt her body tense and relax as he carefully adjusted himself, his left hand carefully wrapping around her hip to hold her in place. Celynn’s hands fisted themselves in the fabric of his pants, her eyes closing tight as she tried to get herself to relax. Bull’s hand lightly rubbed her ass, massaging the flesh roughly, getting the blood in them to start moving.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Remember to count it out or we don’t move from that number. And keep your hands down.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

Celynn wanted to laugh at the warning, the first time he gave her a rough spanking, her hands had tried to block his and she ended up tied up tight with five extra swats. Her breaths picked back up again as she felt Bull’s hand lift from her ass, his arm tightening around her lower back. Several weighty moments passed, Celynn’s body relaxing for the split second before his hand came down hard on her ass. She could feel the stinging blow vibrate through her, her legs curling up, and fists tugging at the striped yellow and black pants.

 

“One!”

 

Bull’s hand massaged the flesh again his hand rising and falling down on the full flesh again. Celynn’s whole body tensed again as tears sprang to her eyes.

 

“Two!”

 

Bull kept going, the smacks coming at irregular beats, getting slightly harder with each swat,waiting a few seconds for her to call out the number before continuing. It wasn’t until the sixth smack against her rear that Celynn finally reacted. Celynn threw her right hand over her rear as soon as Bull’s left it, tears burning the corner of her eyes as she fidgeted in his lap, trying to catch her breath. Her ass felt like it was on fire both to her touch and from his strikes, her body writhing as if she would get mercy if she whined and guarded herself. Bull, however was not moved as he lightly grabbed her right hand in his own and pinned it to the small of her back. His hand came down again, drawing a sharp cry from her mouth, followed by a piteous whimper of the number.

 

“Six…”

 

Bull held her hand there until Celynn was able to count out the tenth smack to her rear, Celynn’s body curling towards his body. Her hips wiggled as she tried to escape from the pain, jumping as she felt Bull’s hand tangle into her hair. He lightly began to pull, making her scramble upwards, sliding off of his lap and standing in front of him, her ass tingling painfully.

 

“You did pretty good”, he said softly, his hand staying tight on her hand to hold her still. “You alright?”

 

“Yes Sir”, Celynn answered after trying to nod, staring up at him warily. She was not looking forward to this next part, her flight or fight instincts demanding that she run and hide from that damned torture device. Although Bull’s hand steadied her instinct, his fingers gently scratching her scalp to wind her back down. He had been pulling her from subspace, staying completely irregular in beat and motions to keep her from sinking under, keeping her from avoiding the pain in her punishment.

 

“Good”, he answered, tugging her by the hair and turning her around until she faced the chaise. The cane stared at her mockingly; the thin, light tan wood gleaming in the light of the fireplace, the large, black handle looking menacing. His hold on her hair loosened slightly as he motioned towards the cane with the opposite. “Hand that to me.”

 

A low whimper of displeasure started in her throat as she picked it up with both hands, Bull turning her around and catching the petulant pout that overtook her expression. She looked down on the ground, she held it out with both hands, brow furrowing as her frown tugged harder at her face.

 

“I hate that”, she murmured softly, more to herself than to Iron bull.

 

“That’s the point Cel”, he answered honestly, lightly pushing her forward and releasing her hair. “A punishment wouldn’t be a punishment if you enjoyed it dear.  Now assume the position, Cel. You don’t have to count these, but I expect you to stay still. Okay?”

 

The small pout on Celynn’s lips didn’t leave her face as she nodded and bent over the chaise until her upper half completely rested on it, her legs spread with her feet standing on either side of the chair. Celynn squeaked softly as Bull turned the chaise until she was set up in front of him horizontally, her deeply reddened ass glowing in the light of the fire. Bull very lightly placed the cane against her ass. Celynn’s hands dug into the cushions of the long sofa, preparing herself for the first strike from the pole. Bull started to lightly bounce the cane against her ass, not enough pressure to hurt yet but enough to warn her of what’s coming. The first strike stole her breath away, Celynn’s face pressing into the cushion and screaming softly, whimpering as the first moment of pain turned to harsh burning. Her toes tapped and pressed against the floor as he warmed up the second strike, the cane falling right under the first. Her body tensed up again, another scream being shorn from her lips as her body tried to escape from the pain; the pain and heat making it feel like her ass was on fire. Bull peppered strikes on her ass and thighs, some lighter while others were harder. The first tears came when one hard strike fell against the back of her thighs, her legs giving out.

 

“Parshaara”, she wailed out, her voice holding onto the last beat of the world, shivering and crying as she sunk to the ground. Even that held nary any consolation, her screaming welts burning as they came in contact with the cool floor. Celynn’s tears didn’t slow as his hand came to rest on her back, twisting herself quickly and placing her face into his chest. “I’m so sorry. I was wrong to try and deceive you, it was wrong of me to use my body in ways that you did not allow. I’m so so sorry.”

 

“Glad that you see the error of your ways”, Bull said softly, his hands gently rubbing her back in circles. “You have five more left, Cel, five more. Alright? You need a few more moments?”

 

Celynn nodded, sniffling and pulling in shaking breaths before slowly standing. Bull helped her to her feet and helped her bend back over the chair, his fingers lingering on her back as she regained a bit more composure. Celynn didn’t speak, just nodding her head slowly as she felt him take place behind her. As the last five hits peppered down over previously made welts, Celynn’s tears started up once again, sobs and whimpers continuing even after he had stopped. She was a spectacle to behold in Bull’s eyes, her full ass upturned towards him and glowing crimson red. Criss crossed welts covered her ass and thighs, the telltale coloring of bruising beginning to show on some areas. He would take care of that late but for now, it wasn’t time. Bull allowed her the several moments there, her tears slowing but not stopping as she began to calm down. Bull helped Cellynn to stand, shuddering breaths and silent tears still rolling down her full cheeks.

 

“Now go stand in the back room and think”, Bull answered, gently leading the girl to the room behind her bed. “No more lying or trying to deceive me Cel.”

 

Celynn nodded as she walked into the room and sat down, staring at the stone gray wall, looking down into her lap. Her ass still stung, but her pride stung more as shame and realization finally set completely in. It was her fault and she would have to try harder and listen next time. She wouldn’t make any more excuses because there really was no reason for her not to. She didn’t know how long she stared at the wall; ass radiating heat, nose sniffling and wiping her tears. Her body jumped as she felt a blanket wrap around her shoulders, Bull’s arms gingerly picking her up. She turned into him, her head nuzzling into his neck as he sat down on their bed.

 

“Thank you for that”, she murmured very softly, releasing a slow breath. “I needed it, I’m sorry for lying Kadan...I love you.”

 

“I love you too Kadan”

 

Celynn and Bull stayed cuddled up close to one another, their bodies exhausted and spent.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was the quickest I have released a new chapter! I'm feeling super inspired so chapters will be coming on much much faster!


End file.
